


Daddy Hank

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is a human in this., Dad and Son, Fluff, Hank is a Good Dad, Sumo is best dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor is six when Hank Anderson adopted him.





	Daddy Hank

**Author's Note:**

> Dad and son that aren't sexual are my kink.

Connor is six when a former police lieutenant name Hank Anderson adopted him. Hank was a kind man in his late thirties or early forties. Hank had gray hair pulled into a loose bun. Needless to say, Connor was very fond of him. On the way home from the adoption agency in Hank's old car that smelt like coffee Hank asked him he likes dogs. "I love dogs!" Connor replied excitedly. He's always wanted a dog. Hank gave a small smile. "Good, because I have a huge dog named Sumo." 

Hank wasn't kidding out having a big dog. The moment Connor and Hank stepped foot into the house Connor was met face to face with Sumo. Sumo became Connor's best friend. 

Over the following weeks, Hank's fridge became filled with pictures of his little family. Connor was starting to come out of his shell as well. It's late at night, Connor and Hank sat on the couch with Sumo in the middle watching a movie. Hank looked over to see Connor asleep using Sumo as a pillow. 

Hank let out a small laugh while he turned the T.V off. He picked Connor up in his arms to bring him to his room. Hank gently placed Connor on the bed and covered him up with a blanket. "Dad?" He heard Connor say when he turned to leave. "Yes, son?" He turned to look over at Connor. "I love you, Dad." Hank felt his heart fill with happiness. "I love you too son. Sleep tight." Hank said turning away from Connor and turning the lights out. He walked over to his bedroom calling Sumo along the way. Hank loved his little family.


End file.
